And the Days Continue
by a1y-puff
Summary: [Collection of stories after DAYS PASSING BY] #2 For the Love of Panda Boxers - "You sent a gift to my home, addressed to 'My Dearest Yuu'. Now my old man wants to meet you. Congratulations." -When Allen sent a gag gift to Kanda's home for his birthday, he certainly hadn't expected this. So Allen called Lenalee and asked her to bake some cookies.
1. What's in a Name (or Pet Names)

**Title: What is in a Name (or Pet Names)**  
 **Fandom:** D. Gray-Man  
 **Pairing:** Kanda/Allen, +Lenalee being the awesome girl that she is. :)  
 **Word Count:** 1,220  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** "Do you guys do pet names? You've been together for a while—and yes I'm counting that period of time when you were sort of together but too dumb to notice."  
 **A/N:** College/Roommates!AU. Takes place after the end of **DAYS PASSING BY** but can be read separately. All you need to know is that they're in college and are roommates in the dorms. Also, established relationship. Written for weirdsquirrel11 at tumblr for a writing meme kind of thing. :D

.

.

* * *

 **WHAT'S IN A NAME (OR PET NAMES)**

 _ **\- a part of Days passing By -**_

* * *

Few things changed even after they were 'officially' together, Allen mused, as he struggled to elbow Kanda so he could use their shared bathroom first.

"Move, Moyashi." Kanda hissed as he pressed his body against Allen in an attempt to overpower him.

Allen didn't budge, though, and pushed back equally harder.

Kanda let out a growl and suddenly—there were lips over Allen's and—oh no, you don't, he thought and pressed back into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside immediately and that was apparently unexpected for Kanda because his hand over the knob became slack and Allen swiftly pushed him away and slinked inside the door, shouting, "Not gonna work, Bakanda!" before slamming the door shut.

He could hear Kanda yelled back, "Fuck you!"

"Not now!" Allen retorted from behind the door and snickered as he heard the exasperated noise Kanda made.

.

.

.

"I don't know whether to say it's adorable or if I should roll my eyes," said Lenalee as she took a bite of her own cookie. Allen had to wonder why he had thought it was a good idea to tell Lenalee that story—but she would have kept poking and prodding if he hadn't told her anything.

This was one of those days when she came to visit—bringing yet another huge jar of her cookies, which Allen very much welcomed.

Her teasing, however, was not very welcomed.

"We're not adorable," Allen murmured without looking up from the notes he was reading, shifting instead to lean back more comfortably into the pillows propped up against the headboard of his bed. "And Kanda is still pretty much a jerk."

"And you're still an annoying beansprout."

Both Lenalee and Allen immediately turned their heads to the door, finding one Yuu Kanda walking into the room with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Welcome back, BaKanda," Allen drawled lazily, then, "Here, have a cookie," he reached out a hand and held out a piece of cookie.

Kanda glanced for a moment, walked over to Allen's bed, leaned down and—bit down on the cookie. Directly from Allen's hand. And it would have been fine—if not for the fact that they were essentially giving Lenalee a free show.

"You—" Allen said, cheeks warming up, but Kanda simply raised an eyebrow at him and Allen huffed a resigned sigh. "Never mind."

"You know," Lenalee propped her chin on her knees from his position at the foot of Allen's bed. "If you want me out, just say so. I'll go home."

"Lenalee," Allen whined and Kanda snorted before pulling away entirely and walked to his desk to drop his bag.

And then that question just came out of nowhere: "Do you guys do pet names?" At Kanda's blank look and Allen raised eyebrow, Lenalee added, "You've been together for a while—and yes I'm counting that period of time when you were sort of together but too dumb to notice," she gave Allen a pointed look.

That wasn't entirely his fault, Allen wanted to argue, but what was the point? Instead, he looked at Kanda and let out an exaggerated sigh. "If you count 'Beansprout' and 'Moyashi' as pet names, then Kanda had always called me with a pet name, I doubt he remember my real name. How sweetis that?" Allen replied sarcastically.

Kanda though, only raised an eyebrow at him. Then, he tilted his head and, "I wonder. I think your name was Aaron or something…" Kanda trailed off when Allen glared at him. "No? Was it Alan? Ethan? Alonzo?"

"Now Yuu're just making it up," Allen shot back with a challenging look. "Yuu."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched, and Allen wondered if he shouldn't have done that. Even after all these times, he never did use Kanda's first name, because it felt—strange. He had always been 'Kanda'—or BaKanda, JerKanda, and any other insult he could fit into his name—that calling him with any other name, even if it was his first name, felt weird.

"Don't—" Allen would bet Kanda was going to reprimand him for using his first name, but Kanda halted mid-sentence and settling instead to look to the side and glared at nothing.

Allen felt like he'd done something wrong. So he fished another cookie from the jar and held it out to Kanda. "Cookie?"

It was always a sign of a peace offering, after all.

Kanda stared, rolled his eyes, and when he walked over and leaned down to take a bite for the second time, Allen wasn't flustered.

He was glad.

.

.

.

Lenalee had made a hasty exit soon after, saying that they would probably need to talk some more, for god's sake, though Allen didn't quite know what was there to talk about—

Yeah, okay. He lied. He was curious about something...

Kanda was already preparing to sleep when Allen finally decided that, maybe he'd ask. Surely asking wouldn't hurt, right? He waited until the lights were turned off and Kanda slipped under the cover, because it was easier to talk when Kanda couldn't see his face. Now how to bring it up…

"Do you hate it?" Allen blurted out, and belatedly realized he should have given context first. "Umm. Your name, I mean. Your first name. Do you hate it when someone uses it?"

There were long seconds of silence until he heard shuffling from the other bed and finally, a loud exhalation of breath.

Allen curled under the blanket. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to—"

"I don't have good memories with it," Kanda half-whispered into the air, and it barely reached Allen's ear, but he still heard it. Allen waited for another five seconds for Kanda to continue—but then nothing. He almost thought Kanda had fallen asleep or something, when suddenly he spoke again. "Do you—want to call me that?"

Do I? Allen asked himself, mulling over it in his head as his eyes searched in the darkness—and came to the conclusion that it really didn't matter.

So Allen pushed himself up, slid out of bed, then walked across the room to Kanda, smiling down at him. Kanda's eyes met him in the dark, before he finally scooted over to give some room. Letting Allen slip under the covers beside him.

Allen threw an arm over Kanda's chest and snuggled closer to his neck. "No, I'm good with calling you BaKanda."

BaKanda snorted, then Allen felt a big hand over his head, fingers immediately carding in his hair. "Beans sprout," he said.

Allen let out a soft chuckle as he realized that—it was a pet name, wasn't? BaKanda. Bean sprout. Somewhere along the way, they had changed from insults into terms of endearment.

And he was fine with that. Happy, even. So this was alright. It didn't matter.

Though…

Allen turned his face upward to look at Kanda's face and asked, "Do you really not know my name?"

Kanda stared. Stared some more. Then, a low rumble sounded in his chest, escaping Kanda's thin lips in deep, stilted chuckle, and Allen's stomach fluttered.

"Idiot," Kanda finally managed, giving Allen that half-smile he had come to love so much and said, "Of course I do."

Then, Kanda leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Allen's and whispered into the kiss:

"Allen."

.

 **~ * NeverEnding * ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **I might write little snippets of their live after DPB, coz as I mentioned before, I do love this universe. Please do let me know what you think of this one? It would mean a lot. Thanks a lot for reading!**


	2. For the Love of Panda Boxers

**Title:** For the Love of Panda Boxers **  
Author:** a1y-puff  
 **Beta-reader:** Harmony283 (she also gave the title!) **  
Fandom:** DGM **  
Pairing:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker  
 **Other Characters:** Lenalee, Cross, Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie **  
Word Count:** ~3.9K **  
Rating:** T **  
Summary:** "You sent a gift to my home, addressed to _'My Dearest Yuu'_. Now my old man wants to meet you. Congratulations." -When Allen sent a gag gift to Kanda's home for his birthday, he certainly hadn't expected this.

 **A/N:** Written for Kanda's birthday, albeit a little late. Takes place after the end of **DAYS PASSING BY** , but can be read as a separate oneshot. However I strongly suggest you read DPB too, for a more complete experience. :D. Basically all you need to know is that they're in college and are roommates in the dorms.

.

* * *

 **.: FOR THE LOVE OF PANDA BOXERS :.**

– _**a part of Days Passing By –**_

* * *

 _._

In the morning of June 6th, a Monday during his summer vacation, Allen was jolted awake at ten in the morning from his blaring phone. He groaned in annoyance, cursing himself for setting an alarm during the _holidays_ , like what in the bloody hell—

Three seconds later, he realized that—that wasn't his alarm. That was a special ringtone set for a _special someone_ who was, apparently, enough of an ass to be calling this early, knowing how horrible his assigned ringtone was.

Allen didn't even get to say hello before the familiar gruff voice he admittedly kind of missed, barked into his ear. "Beansprout. What. The fuck."

Allen's eyebrow twitched. On reflex, he forced an awfully bright smile that Kanda would have hated if he could see it and said, "Good morning to you too, _my dear_." There was a snort from the other line. "And Happy Birthday. Like your present?"

Because—that was what this was about, right? Allen had made sure to have Kanda's gift delivered to his address right on his birthday. He hadn't expected it to arrive so early, though.

Apparently, Kanda didn't really like it if the first thing he did after receiving it was calling Allen to swear at him. Some boyfriend he was.

Not that Allen could really blame him, actually. Because—"Really?" Kanda sounded incredulous. "Panda boxers?"

Allen gave up. He burst out laughing.

"Fuck you," Kanda said.

Allen grinned into his phone. "Sure. If you wear those boxers."

There was some kind of an indignant noise from the other line, before finally Allen heard Kanda take a deep breath and say, "Change of plans. We're not eating out tonight."

Allen gaped. Was Kanda _that_ upset over his gag gift? "Are you serious?"

"You sent a gift to my home, addressed to _'My Dearest Yuu'_." Allen could imagine Kanda blanch reading the name on the package."Now my old man wants to meet you. Congratulations," Kanda deadpanned.

It took Allen approximately five seconds to digest what Kanda had just told him, and even then, he wasn't sure he got it right. "Umm, excuse me, you were saying?"

"I'm saying," Kanda started in that tone he claimed to have reserved for dumb idiots, "Come to my house for dinner at six. You have my address, now come _find it._ Don't be late."

Again, Allen just gaped. "Wh—"

"Also, bring some change of clothes. Might as well stay the night. Get it? Now I'm fucking busy so bye."

The line went dead before Allen's brain even finished registering Kanda's words. As soon as it did, though, Allen could feel his jaw slacken and—

From his desk, swimming merrily inside of the small aquarium, Timcanpy and Golem the goldfish, who after one spectacular argument he finally decided to bring home for Summer vacation, opened and closed their mouth repeatedly, as if mocking him.

.

.

.

Lenalee didn't sound very pleased when, after fifteen minutes of panicking, Allen finally decided to contact her. "So you woke me up at, what. Ten in the morning…"

"Ten twenty, actually," Allen gently reminded her.

" _Ten._ In the morning," she repeated and Allen cowered slightly. "And asked me to, what. _Bake you some cookies_?"

"Lenalee, please?" Allen pleaded. "This is urgent."

The girl snorted. "Yeah? Like what, your stomach couldn't survive without my cookies?"

"Kanda invited me to dinner at his house tonight." Allen blurted out. "Said his _old man_ wanted to _meet me_. Lena, what do I do? Oh my god."

There was a long, horrible silence before Lenalee finally said, "Wait. Seriously? He's introducing you to his family?"

"I think that was my fault," Allen said nervously. "I sent a gag gift to his house and wrote: to my dearest Yuu. His family probably saw it and—"

"Okay, I think I got the gist." She murmured. "But still, wow. Okay. So what role do my cookies have in this meet-the-parent occasion, actually?"

Allen hated it when she put it like that. It made his stomach churn and flip-flop; he was basically a nervous wreck—

"You know," Lenalee started gently when Allen was silent for more than five seconds. "If you're not ready, you could always tell him that. I'm sure you two can talk it out."

For a second, that sounded like a tempting option, but. "I—" Allen paused and walked to his bed to actually sit down instead of pacing the room like he had been doing. "I want to be ready," he finally said. "I mean, it's only meeting his family. Just a friendly visit, so." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "I want to be ready," he repeated. Then, after three seconds of silence, he added, "That's why I need your cookies."

Now it was Lenalee's turn to be dumbfounded, before she finally managed, "I'm sorry, what?"

.

.

.

"Kid. Brat. Are you running away from home or something?" Cross commented as he watched Allen dumping clothes onto his bed.

"No," Allen replied absently. "I'm trying to find something nice to wear."

Cross' eyebrow rose higher. "Who are you trying to impress?" He snorted. "Your boyfriend?"

Allen threw a pair of skinny dark blue jeans he deemed fine enough onto the bed and groaned. "His _father_ , apparently."

That got Cross to stare at him in silence for the next few seconds. Then, he finally decided to actually walk into the room. "What, you're already at that stage? What's this, don't tell me tomorrow you're going to say you're getting married—"

"This is just a _friendly visit_ ," Allen threw his arms up exasperatedly.

Cross snorted at his frustration. "Then stop worrying over goddamn clothes. Just pick whatever's nice and decent. Go for casual, don't overdress yourself. Combine a T-shirt with a long-sleeved button down and nice pair of jeans, then you're good."

Allen stared dumbly for a few moments, until Cross let out an exaggerated sigh and pointed to his bed. "Those jeans you just took out," he said, before moving his finger to point at a corner of his bed. "That button down shirt." A red, long sleeved, slim-fit plaid patterned button down. "And a white t-shirt. You have a lot of those. Just pick one with a less noticeable print."

Again, Allen just stared. Cross rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead.

"Don't forget the belt for accent," he said before turning on his heels and walking towards the door. "And clean up your goddamn room."

The door slammed shut.

.

.

.

It was 6:17 PM when Allen finally arrived at Kanda's doorstep. It was a big house with traditional architecture with a white wooden façade. There were potted plants and flowers along the steps leading up to the front porch. The front yard was big and a lush color green, with flowers by the white wooden fence.

This house seriously was too warm and _flowery_ to be Kanda's home—the man who used a real sword as a decoration.

Not three seconds after he rang the doorbell, the wooden door was pulled open and he was met with a familiar frown. He could see the moment Kanda gave him a once over—he was wearing everything Cross had pointed out earlier—but of course, instead of complimenting his look, Kanda said, "What did I say about not being late?"

Allen's eyebrow twitched but he forced a smile anyway. "I'm sorry, I got a bit lost."

Kanda scoffed. "You're still an idiot, I see."

Sometimes, Allen really wondered what was it he saw in Kanda. Other than the fact that he was hot, of course. Heck, he was only wearing a simple white and blue stripped shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and he looked like he'd just walked straight out of a magazine, it was kind of distracting. Especially because Allen hadn't seen him since summer break started. He kind of missed living with Kanda in that dorm room—

"Earth to Beansprout," Kanda deadpanned. "You sure you didn't trip and hit your head somewhere?"

Allen could feel a vein popped on his temple. He could have sworn Kanda was getting annoying lately. Maybe because the honeymoon period had long been over? "If you invited me here just to _insult me_ —"

"My, has your boyfriend arrived, Yuu?" A gentle voice called out from inside the house and Allen tensed almost immediately. The voice was vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it.

Kanda, meanwhile, half-turned to face the man while thumbing in his direction. "Yes. He's here."

Something about how Kanda so casually confirmed his 'status' made Allen's heart kind of flutter—that was at least, until the man showed himself; frizzy hair, rounded glasses and tall posture that Allen really _did_ recognize, because—"Professor Tiedoll?"

Tiedoll smiled brightly. "Welcome to our house, Allen! We've met before, yes. But I believe we haven't been properly introduced. Come on in." Tiedoll invited him in with his hand before turning on his heels to lead him inside.

Allen stared after him a little confusedly, before he reached out to grab Kanda's sleeve shirt and asked, "Wait, Professor Tiedoll is _your father_?"

"Foster father," Kanda replied easily, reaching out past Allen to close the door behind them.

"You never told me that!" That one of the lecturer in their campus, who was also an accomplished artist, was _Kanda's father_.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "You never asked. And what does it matter? You've met him. And you're _here_ now."

Something in Kanda's voice made Allen's retort die in his throat before he could spit it out. He simply shook his head and allowed a resigned smile to form on his face. "You're hopeless."

"Then what does that make a certain _someone_ in a relationship with this _hopeless_ person?" A pause. "Wait, I know. An idiot." He smirked.

Allen rolled his eyes and jabbed Kanda's side with a finger.

.

.

.

Dinner went by quite peacefully. Somehow, Allen managed to survive it with little incidents—if his regular bickering routine with Kanda was even counted as that. Kanda's family was surprisingly pleasant and friendly, too. It wasn't hard to start conversation and keep it going with Tiedoll, as well as Kanda's two brothers: Marie and Daisya, who were all there to celebrate Kanda's birthday. There was another brother, Tiedoll informed, but Chaoji couldn't make it because of a work shift.

Allen was right to have asked Lenalee to bake some cookies. It turned out Tiedoll really, really liked them. So did Marie and Daisya. Kanda had to bodily grab the cookie jar to make them stop eating them before _he_ could have one. It was all really funny and domestic and that alone was enough to make Allen glad he'd come. It felt like he was finally allowed to see this side of Kanda.

"You know," Daisya started when Tiedoll began serving slices of Kanda's birthday cake, "Kanda always refused to have a birthday cake before. But he didn't mind this time, when Pops said he'd buy one, because you were coming. I wonder why?" He grinned teasingly.

Kanda just glared at him. "Just shut up and eat—oi." Kanda turned to Tiedoll when he was about to serve Allen a slice. "He needs a much bigger slice than that. He's a glutton."

"Hey!" Allen hissed and kicked Kanda's leg under the table.

"What? You like this stuff. You eat sweets like a blackhole eating space debris."

Daisya choked. "Seriously, bro? That's not a very romantic pick-up line, if you ask me."

"Because it _wasn't_ , and no one asked you."

"Now, now." Marie chuckled deeply. "At least now we know why Kanda didn't mind the cake. It's for Allen, isn't it?"

Allen blushed. Kanda clucked his tongue but otherwise didn't deny it.

And Tiedoll? Was beaming. "Oh, I see," Tiedoll said as he handed Allen a one-quarter of the round dark chocolate cake. "It's good to know you two are getting along so well."

"Pops. They're dating. Of course they get along." Daisya commented. "They love each other!"

Allen choked. Kanda kicked Daisya's leg under the table.

Tiedoll chuckled to himself. "Of course." He was looking between them now, and Allen tried to not be self-conscious by taking a large bite of his cake. "So!" Tiedoll clapped his hands. "How long have you been together?"

Now _that_ was a difficult question. Did they count from that day they were finally official or should they also count the months before that when they had been kind of together but were too stupid to notice?

"Almost half a year." Surprisingly, it was Kanda who replied. Okay then, that was about right. Officially, they did get together sometime in late January.

Was it just Allen or were Tiedoll and Marie beaming?

Daisya whistled. "Wow. You can actually stand dating him for half a year? Damn, kid! You're really something—oww! Bro, chill!"

"Then shut the fuck up." Kanda gritted his teeth, and—

Allen put a placating hand on his shoulder and was glad when he could practically feel Kanda's anger seep out—something that the other three didn't miss. "Well there's certainly never a dull moment with him." _Because of his temper_ , Allen added inwardly, but he also knew it was more than that.

And Kanda? Simply snorted and elbowed him back. Playfully.

Daisya leaned in closer to Marie and whispered, "He's been tamed."

Marie nodded sagely with a smile.

.

.

.

Because of the way he was, Allen offered to help Tiedoll with the dishes. He could still hear the chattering from the dining table—mostly Daisya's voice and Kanda's occasional grunts or snipes and Marie's placating comments. Allen smiled before turning toTiedoll and saying, "They sure get along well. As an only child, I'm kind of jealous."

Tiedoll chuckled at that, taking some of the dirty dishes from Allen's hands. "They're adorable, aren't they?" He smiled when he saw Allen nodding. "Yuu—used to be afraid of them," Tiedoll started. "Or, people in general. He wouldn't admit it, but thankfully, he quickly warmed up to them."

Allen kept his eyes on the dishes, helping the man lather the plates and cutleries. "I see," he said quietly and tried not to ask _why._

He remembered Kanda telling him that he used to have nightmares as a child, and Allen could only guess.

"Then… I guess he's really lucky to be raised in such a warm family," Allen told Tiedoll with a genuine smile—because he was grateful, too. Kanda was who he was now because of this family, right?

Somehow, that got Tiedoll to stare at him for a good while—enough to make him nervous and awkward. But before he could say anything, Tiedoll suddenly asked, "Do you remember what I told you when we met at the campus' art exhibition?"

Allen blinked at the sudden question, but then—

 _Ah_ , he thought. _How could I forget?_

It had been when Allen saw Kanda's painting for the first time. It was a painting of a tree, with a black trunk and sleek branches, reaching out in all directions and taking up the upper half of the canvas. But instead of leaves, there was a burst of colors. Some were done in short, hard strokes, others shaped like circles of various sizes. The painting mainly used dark colors—blue, brown, black, with a touch of red and white.

Allen remembered feeling like he was given a peek at Kanda's mind. Cold. Dark. Mysterious. But there was definitely warmth and passion only a select few were privileged to see, and that? Had almost brought him to tears.

That was the first time he had met Tiedoll, wasn't it? _"If you're touched by this, then you understand him well,"_ Tiedoll had told him then. _"It would seem that he has opened up to you."_

Now that he looked back, Tiedoll must have known who he was, at that time. At least, as Kanda's roommate.

Funny how only a few hours after their first meeting, he and Kanda were officially together.

"Yes, I do remember," Allen smiled softly.

Tiedoll returned the smile in kind, glancing at the boy from the corner of his eyes, "It seems I was right," he started. "You really understand him well."

"Ah,well…" Allen smiled nervously. "I know there are still a lot of things I don't know about him."

Kanda didn't seem to want to talk about his past. Heck, he hadn't even told Allen Tiedoll was his guardian.

"Still… I do want to understand him."

 _All of him._

God was that a sappy thought. He didn't want to imagine Kanda's reaction if he found out about this particular thought. The teasing would never end.

Before Allen even realized it, they were done with the dishes. Tiedoll wiped his hands dry, before using his right hand to pat Allen's shoulder. "Thank you." The elderly man smiled warmly at him. "It seems he picked a good partner."

Now _that_ was an unexpected comment. Allen's eyes widened as he looked at Tiedoll and—

"He doesn't give his heart easily, so. Please take care of him."

And that? Allen couldn't help the warmth spreading up his face, down his chest and burning behind his eyelids, because—

This was Tiedoll giving his blessing, wasn't it?

Slowly, the corner of his lips quirked up as Allen replied, "I will. I promise."

.

.

.

Around nine, they finally managed to escape to Kanda's room. Allen barely took three steps into the room before Kanda was turning and reaching past him to close the door and—kind of trapped Allen in the process.

And leaning in to kiss him, apparently.

Allen blinkedat first, but easily gave in to the kiss, responding to the nibbling on his bottom lip by sucking lightly on Kanda's upper lip. Slowly, Allen dropped his backpack, which was slung over one shoulder, letting it fall to the floor so he could circle both arms around Kanda's neck. Tilting his head, Allen parted his lip slightly as an invitation—which Kanda immediately took.

They kissed like that for a while, following the changing tempo of the kiss from relaxed to near-frantic before finally breaking off for air.

"Wow," Allen said, breathless. "Missed you too, BaKanda."

Kanda snorted, bumped their foreheads together, and leaned in for another series of kisses. For this round, they were slower, lighter, and yet it made the butterflies in Allen's stomach flutter wildly, and he realized that _dammit,_ he'd missed Kanda, alright.

When they broke apart a second time, no words were spoken. They simply leaned against each other—or more like Kanda was leaning heavily against _him_ while he was pressed to the door. Not that Allen minded, no.

And of course, the first thing that Kanda said once he opened his mouth was, "Huh. Did you get taller?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I'm still growing. Who knows, I might end up being taller than you."

At that, Kanda simply scoffed. "Dream on," he said as he slowly let go and pulled back.

How Kanda managed to be (somewhat) sweet to plain annoying and exasperating in the blink of an eye was beyond Allen, but he'd stopped questioning that at this point, really.

So Allen just huffed and picked his backpack from the ground and—finally took a look around the room.

Kanda's bedroom was kind of spacious, though not overly large. The walls were white, except the one where the head of the bed was pressed against—that one was a deep charcoal. The flooring was made of parquet, like the majority of the house was. The overall look was minimalist and warm.

Kind of like Kanda himself, once you got through his cold exterior.

"You've got a nice room," Allen commented.

Kanda just grunted and gestured at his desk by the window. "You can put your bag there."

Allen did just that, before ransacking his backpack in the next instant to produce a rectangular box wrapped in simple dark red wrapper. Kanda's favorite color. He turned to see Kanda already sitting in bed, propped up by his pillows against the headboard.

He walked over and sat in front Kanda before thrusting the gift at him. "Here."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of the innocently wrapped box under his nose. "What."

Allen rolled his eyes. "The gift I sent you this morning was a gag gift." As if that wasn't obvious. "This is your actual birthday present."

Again, Kanda just stared down at the gift, then raised his eyes up to Allen, and finally took the proffered box. "You really should save your money for more important things."

"Just shut up and be _happy_ about it." Allen pouted. "Your birthday is important for me too."

"Including the panda boxers?" Kanda teased as he carefully opened the wrapper.

Allen nodded stubbornly. "Including the panda boxers."

This time, Kanda was the one giving a massive eyeroll.

Whatever insult Kanda had been about to say, though, died in his throat as soon as he opened the gift. Inside the box was a milky white Opalite stone wand pendant hanging under a silver, lotus-shaped wiring with a silver chain necklace.

It would have been difficult to tell whether Kanda liked it or not, had Allen not learned to notice the minute details in his face. Like the softening eyes, the relaxing set of his jaw, and how soft his voice was when he finally said, "Thanks, Beansprout."

And when Kanda smiled at him? Allen felt like his heart was about to pound its way out of his chest.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Allen asked casually, trying to hide his sudden shyness, because _what the hell?_

Kanda, though, simply did what he was told and put on the pendant around his neck. It fell over his shirt just a few inches below his collarbone. "There," Kanda said and leaned closer to Allen. "Happy?"

Allen smiled back, said, "Yeah," and didn't resist when Kanda pulled him into another kiss.

.

 **-NeverEnding-**

.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

It was the third night after they returned to the dorms for the new semester that Allen saw it for the first time.

the Panda boxers that he'd given him for his birthday. They were black, with a white block over the crotch area, where the round Panda print was.

Allen snapped out of his thought when he heard a snort—and he tilted his face up to see Kanda, hair still dripping wet after a shower with a towel slung around his neck.

"Like what you see?" Kanda smirked.

Allen tried not to blush at that. "You actually wear those," he commented.

Kanda looked down on the boxers and shrugged. "These are perfectly good boxers."

"Oh," said Allen. "Well. Good then—"

Kanda was suddenly in his face, leaning over him in his bed and effectively trapping Allen against the headboard. It was really hard to ignore when Kanda's hair was dripping water onto Allen's shirt.

"Now." Kanda's smirk widened and Allen thought it was really, _really_ unfair to be _that_ attractive. "I'm wearing these boxers like you told me to."

 _Oh. Shit._

Kanda leaned even closer until their faces were inches apart, their breath mingling. "What do I get for wearing these, hmm?"

Somewhere in his head, Allen said _fuck it_ and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck to pull him down into a kiss.

Heated, open-mouthed kisses.

And if those kisses led to Allen getting pinned down in bed by an almost naked Kanda? He didn't mind that one bit and was gladly ready for what was to come.

 **.END.**

* * *

 _._

 _ **Thank you for reading! I'd be happy if you'd drop me a word and let me know what you think of this :)**_


End file.
